User talk:Adderfang
Welcome! Hello Adderfang, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Kung Fu Panda World page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 00:43, January 21, 2011 The Shifu page Awsome edits with the Shifu page, but I'm not sure that some of the stuff you put in was really nessisary.MasterArticaKennedy 02:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks ^_^ You're quite welcome. And I understand about the computer problem, so don't worry about it. :) The info you submitted was fantastic - it just needed to be organized and proofread a little. Which reminds me: as a handy suggestion for the future, if you wish to make a mass contribution like that, perhaps you could do it all in one edit? That way it doesn't flood the "Wiki Activity" list and might also help prevent the trouble of "computers breaking down at the worst possible moment and now I can't fix my edit" situations. But if you're cautious of making sure your computer doesn't break down right in the middle of an edit (like what happened to me one time when the power went out at my house from a thunderstorm), use a Word program to save it, and then submit the info. But you don't have to - it would just help me out a bit when I read the Recent Activity on this site after being gone for a while... I do like your suggestion about adding information on items. Perhaps we'll work it into the articles sometime in the future; right now I'm not exactly sure how we would do that without adding a whole section to an article on just the item (which is obviously unnecessary). But I'll give it some thought and I'll let you know. I appreciate your activity and your willingness to stick around for a bit. I would love any help you can give to this site. Thanks! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Stuff.. Hello, Adderfang. I will play Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors on my DS videogame. I had a DirecTV DVR, too. Tlsonic 5:39pm, Jan 26, 2011. Re:Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Okay, I just looked at the video (it's this one, right?), and I'm not really seeing where the video or the uploader said it's coming out February 5th, 2011. Could you perhaps tell me exactly where? I'm also wondering where they might have obtained that information. I tried searching the connection between the show and the date on Google, and there's nothing that can really confirm it. If that weren't the case, though, I think it would be great to update the Legends of Awesomeness article with a confirmed date release and a good source to back it up. We can't cite the YouTube video, obviously, but we can definitely cite online news articles or official TV schedules... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ohhh, okay, that explains it. I actually had my settings to not show captions (they're usually annoying when I try to watch something!), so I missed that box that showed the date. Whoops. :P :Anyways, that's odd that the user wouldn't give a direct source for finding that date, especially with so many people asking him about it. But like I said, unless we can get a solid source, nothing can really be updated on the article - even if it eventually proves true. Yes, the users on here have already been keeping a close eye on Nickelodeon (you almost had it right, just one too many o's :) ), and they haven't seen anything about it yet, otherwise they would've said something. I've also been looking at Nickelodeon's TV schedule online, and there's nothing about the show yet (other than the summary). I suppose we'll just have to stay vigilant in doing these and then hope for an eventual press release... :I think there's a pretty good game summary on Wikipedia for Legendary Warriors, but it's not entirely encyclopedic. I don't know if getting a summary out of someone here who has played the game before would help any, but I guess if they really wanted to they could. But you know, I think there are already some videos on YouTube of the gameplay. Those could possibly be watched in case we're curious about a certain part, I suppose... :And no, you're not being a pest. :) I'm very appreciative of all your help around here. Keep me posted on what you find, and let me know if I can help any! --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 04:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Would this be...official? I'd consider it a miracle if they even reply, but yeah, I think we could say something in the article about someone asking a question about it. :) And yes, your signature worked. But just a note on how it works: the four tildes (~~~~), when unmodified, generate your username (which can be clicked on to go to your profile), and then the time and date of when you added your message. There's no need to type your username before or after that, like a couple of the other users do sometimes. It's just "message", then "~~~~". --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chen Koto Yep, that's me. :) Re:Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness FOUND IT! Lol, it's only a few months from now. And it kinda figures that they would schedule the release date barely more than a month after the sequel comes out in theaters; some of their plots may be "post-Kung Fu Panda 2" related somehow... Well, I suppose I'll note this in the article. Yeah, IMDB is reliable enough for this site - how else do we get cast lists? Thanks for finding this. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tug-a-War date I think the fall date is probably right. The one on IMDB just probably hasn't been updated yet. And I still don't know where they even got that date for it - I can't find anything else on the Internet that says it's coming out in July. The fall due date is actually supported with a DreamWorks press release, so we'll just stick with that one for now. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 17:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shifu quote Lol, I was actually thinking of adding that quote as well about a day ago. I'm not sure what you mean by "a thousand hassles", but go ahead and add it if you'd like. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry - I formatted it for you. :) Thanks for placing it up! --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 19:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shifu's signature move? Yeah, probably not, but the reason it's there is because the official site says it's his signature move. You make a good point in saying he was never really seen using the move, but because it's official information, it must be his signature move regardless. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kung Fu Panda Holiday...on DVD? Hmmm... I don't really know. To me, both images look like they've been heavily photoshopped, but I could be wrong. I'm pretty sure DreamWorks has plans for the release of the DVD (which will most likely happen soon), but I'm not sure if these are any of the looks they would do for the covers. I did some Google searching myself, and I've found a couple other potential "KFP Holiday DVD covers", some better than others. It's surprising to see how many people photoshop a bunch of Kung Fu Panda Holiday images onto a DVD or Blu-ray cover and try to pass it off as the real thing!... So yeah, I'm not 100% positive that these images are official DVD covers for the special. But I think DreamWorks would make plans to announce it on the Kung Fu Panda Facebook page or some other official website of theirs, so I would wait until then before using any of these images. :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 18:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Questions and reasoning Lol, that's quite an evil combination! :) I thought your username sounded "Warrior"-ish. But I don't remember ever seeing you on the Warriors Wiki - have you been there? About the talk bubble, I believe Kailyn asked about the same thing a few days ago. The one I'm using is on a separate template, which you're more than welcome to create one of your own if you'd like! :) RoxasXIIILK posted up a tutorial that you can look at, and then if you have any extra questions, you can either ask him or me. I can see your reasoning - I'm honestly not sure if Shifu actually used the hold more than a couple of times in his lifetime. And he ''does seem to use the kicking move a lot more often... If you'd like, you can note something like that on Shifu's profile - but because the official site still claims the Wuxi hold as Shifu's signature move, we still need to keep that there. I, too, am speculating a lot about Shen. He seems like a really interesting character, and that note about him "taking care of something 20 years ago" definitely seems to spark up a lot of theories. I, of course, have a few myself. :) Can't wait for the movie to come out to see if any of them are right! --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 22:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shifu Ah. Yeah, I know a few others who prefer to wait until all the books in the separate series are out before reading them. I, personally, wouldn't be able to resist - the story's getting good! :) Although in my opinion, the Erins have dragged it out too far. I heard there are plans for a fifth series, and I almost couldn't believe it. The story is good so far, but with the way they're going with it now, they can ''technically end it. But like a bunch of other franchises, it seems like they're stretching out just for profit. I can't really imagine the Erins doing something like that, but that's what it's starting to look like. But anyways, I could go on about it forever! :P Thanks for that edit to Shifu's page. And yeah, I remember that edit about Shifu's sash level - guess it did get removed. I thought it was pretty interesting and insightful, so I don't really see any reason why it shouldn't be added - although I think an extra source would help just in case. If you can find your original edit and a source to back it up, I think it would be another good addition to the page. :) Whoa... I actually never thought about that! That's nothing close to what I was predicting. I think that would be really cool if it somehow worked out that way. Guess we'll have to wait until the movie comes out to see if you're right... :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 01:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Failed at speech bubble. ~_^ Try uploading the picture again. The wiki shows that it didn't even upload to the site. But I'm not sure about the color cutting off with the text - that shouldn't even happen. Try the code again once you've fixed the image, and if it still happens, then tell me. Here, I modified your code slightly and used an example picture as a placeholder. It seems to work when I use it... Try and use this code when you create your template (which I recommend you name "Template:Adderfang" so it's recognizable as a talk bubble template and not an official site template). Look at mine again if you need any examples with coding. So now, back to regular chat!... :) Yes, I would agree that it is a bit slightly "far-fetched". I won't let slip of any spoilers, but the "far-fetchedness" is mostly because of the Erins' attempts to try and delve more deeply into this whole "three of your kin" prophecy and where exactly it came from. The way they're doing it, as I have read in the recently-released 4th book ''Sign of the Moon, is a tad confusing, yet kinda cool at the same time. But it deals with matters that can't really be explained properly, even in human terms. So when the Erins attempt to try and explain that in Warrior cat terms, it stretches slightly into the far-fetchedness that's starting to get annoying. That's one of the big reasons why I want the Erins to stop writing - it's getting a tad pointless with all these unlikely things happening to a bunch of wildcats. But then again, this is a fantasy book, so I guess it's legal in book terms. :) And yes, I agree that Lion and Jay were kind of "blind" (no pun intended) in the "sharp-eyed jay, roaring lion, dove's gentle wing" prophecy. No duh that it's Dovepaw. But I could understand the confusion with the "kin of your kin" prophecy. "Kin" is a broad term for relations with family members, and is especially used in this way with the cats. We have words like cousin and uncle that we use to describe someone related to us, but not directly like a sibling or a parent. The dictionary even defines it as "a group of persons descended from a common ancestor". The "common ancestor" in this case would, of course, be Firestar. But the cats don't use words like cousin and uncle that much, nevertheless look at their relations on the other side of the family tree. They usually stick to the "kin" that's directly related to them, from grandfather, to father, to son and vice versa. So I suppose they were so used to this way of using it that everyone who knew about the prophecy didn't bother to think about the other side of the family tree, especially when there were exactly three born to Firestar's "kin of his kin". I suppose Hollyleaf's death helped them to finally open their eyes some... But anyways, yeah, overall I'd say the story is getting pretty good. And as long as you're not too bugged about the fact that these are starting to be about feral cats with "superpowers", then I think it would still be worth the read. :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 03:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Test and agree Here, I think I found the problem. When I looked at the code (which took a couple seconds longer than expected because your bubble somehow messed up my talk page's format), it seems like you posted with extra spaces. This is what I found... '(removed)' Spacing ''does matter on wiki pages. Wikia has it reserved for special formatting, and when someone accidentally uses it, it can cause some major format issues. Your message should've looked like this... (removed) I also need to say a couple other things about the bubble. First, because it's your customized bubble with a link to your profile, talk page, and the posting time, you no longer need to sign your messages at the bottom with the four tildes. Notice how I don't... :) Also, you needed to add an extra tilde to the time slot. Placing four tildes (~~~~) signs messages with your username and a timestamp, but five tildes (~~~~~) only adds in the timestamp, which is all you need for the time slot. Other than that, the bubble should be working for you. For some reason, though, when I undid your edit on my talk page, it still had trashy formatting. I'm looking at it right now as I type! I dunno, maybe it's just my computer - I'll play around with it some and see what I can come up with... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it. :) I had to log out and log back in before I could see things normally again... :P And yeah, it was just as I thought: your extra spaces caused the weird formatting. Make sure your edits don't have those extra spaces, and instead model it after the second code I gave you. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Patience... Okay, so you used the code I gave you, but what do you mean it "showed the format, not the effect"?... And yeah, I guess I can place up the source. But if you'd like to know how, it's seriously not that hard - not like the bubble template coding we're currently working through. You just use "goes here) (name of link goes here)" next to the info, filling in the spaces as marked. :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 22:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kung Fu Panda 2 trailers inlisted >.< Yeah, I've seen just about every one of those. So, wait, I'm a little confused - you want to list the trailers somewhere?... --'§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 15:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh okay, I know what you're talking about. I suppose that would make sense to do that (since we've been keeping a steady record so far), but because the movie now only has a couple weeks left to come out, there's been pretty much a continuous feed of various spots and trailers. To me it seems unnecessary to note every single one, but you're free to do it if you'd like. I honestly don't mind a little extra information... --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 18:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Praise! 1. That's a cute Icon of Shifu you've got! 2. Thanks for using one of my videos as one of the trailers to SpottedStar! MasterArticaKennedy 16:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) commercial It was the second one! Where Tigress says stop being a wimp!MasterArticaKennedy 18:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Lol, wow, you sure know how to write dramatically! Thanks for your help in fighting back the vandalism. :) But I hope it wasn't that much trouble - your messages seemed to indicate otherwise... o_o But anyways, hope you have a good breakfast - I think I'll make myself a cheese-filled French omelet later. Mmmm, *smacks lips*... :) --'''''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 14:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC)